New Experiences Can Change Your Life
by Paigey08
Summary: My name is Sookie Stackhouse. I am a 24 year old average girl. I work in a small local grill/bar and don't lead an exciting life. That was until I met him. He showed me there is more to life and sometimes new experiences are worth it. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I am back trying something new thanks to xsarahx101. Please go easy on me and hit that little review button and let me know if I should carry on! I know this is short but chapters will get longer the more the story progresses :)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this story:( I have plans to get Eric Northman though, just you wait and see ;) **

**Chapter 1**

I was breathing heavily. I felt my palms getting sweaty. I had never been this nervous in my entire life. I tried composing myself but it just didn't work. I can't even block out people's thoughts I am that much of a mess! You are probably wondering who I am right? And why I am so nervous? Well let me explain...

My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I am 24 years old. I live in Bon Temps with my gran and my brother Jason. I have lived here all my life and my gran and brother are my whole support system, them along with my best friend Tara that is. And the answer to your second question? I am nervous because at this very moment I was about to enter 'Fangtasia' a bar for vampires, and as you can tell I am not a vampire. I am very much human.

"Sookie will you calm down!" Tara whispered to me as we approached the door to the bar.

"I am trying!" I said through gritted teeth.

"My, my, my what have we here" a flawless looking woman asked. "I haven't seen or smelt you here before" she added as she breathed deeply through her nose. Oh god, she was a vampire!

"Hello, I am Tara and this is my friend Sookie" Tara spoke confidently, never one to be nervous about anything.

"Hmmm, I think Eric is going to like you" the female vampire mused, gazing at me for longer. Who on earth was Eric? "You may enter" the vampire stepped aside and allowed us entrance to the bar.

The first thing we did was head straight to the bar. I needed a drink! A double! I couldn't help but frown and cringe as I heard people's thoughts. Yes that is right, I can hear people's thoughts. I am a telepath and I hate it! I have managed to build a wall around my brain which helps me to block out thoughts but tonight I just couldn't do it. People were basically screaming their thoughts at me and I didn't know where to look. Some of the vile things I was hearing tonight?

'Oh I hope someone bites me'

'What I would give to be changed'

'I just want a fuck, last time was incredible'

'Oh Eric Northman how I long to be your slave for sexual, professional and any other purpose you feel necessary' This thought caught my attention. There was that name again. Eric. Who was he?

"Sook?" Tara shouted.

"Huh? What?" I shook my head to rid of the thoughts.

"I said what are you drinking?" She eyed me curiously.

"Double Gin and Tonic" I told the bar tender. Oh gosh, he was a vampire too!

"You alright?" Tara asked me.

"Y-yeah, just a little nervous is all, why did we come here again?" I asked quietly, not wanting to offend any vampires near by.

"Just 'cause Lafyette told me he had a fangtastic time when he came, see what I did there?" She grinned. I couldn't help but laugh. Lafyette was Tara's cousin and also another good friend of mine. He was gay and at times could be very feminine but manly at the same time. When we recieved our drinks we walked away from the bar and over to a table. We each sat down and I took a large sip of my drink.

"Who is that?" I asked after surveying the room, my eyes falling on a stage with a beautiful man sat on a throne. He was definitely a vampire. Everything about him screamed vampire; his looks, his stance, his aura.

"I have no idea, my guess is he is pretty important" Tara answered, following my gaze.

"He looks like royalty, do vampires have royalty?" I asked, half to myself, half to Tara.

"I again have no idea" Tara shrugged, I rolled my eyes.

I continued to watch the man for a few minutes. I frowned when I realised I couldn't hear his thoughts. Hmmm, interesting, is it just this beautiful man or all vampires? I tested it out. I turned my gaze onto the bartender and yep, as I guessed I could not hear his thoughts either. This made me so happy! For the first time in my life I could be normal! Whatever that was. I was so consumed in my own happiness that I didn't notice the female vampire from the door was standing before us until Tara nudged me.

"What?" I snapped a little harshly. Tara nodded her head in front of us and when I looked up I cowered back a little.

"Sookie, is it?" The vampire checked. I nodded. "Eric Northman has requested a talk with you" she stated, pointing towards the man on the stage.

"M-me? W-why?" I stuttered.

"Just follow me" the vampire rolled her eyes. I followed, shooting a glance at Tara who looked a little scared. That was a feeling she didn't get very often which made me even more nervous!

As I walked behind the vampire I felt all eyes where on me. I gulped and clenched my fists nervously. Who was this man? And why did he want to see me? I haven't done or said anything wrong, have I? I questioned myself some more until I was standing before Eric, as I learned was his name.

"Miss..." he trailed off, indicating I needed to give him my name.

"S-Sookie Stackhouse" I stumbled over my words as my palms began to sweat.

"Ah Miss Stackhouse, I must admit I haven't been able to stop watching you since you entered my bar, how are you finding your evening so far?" Eric spoke with such grace and authority.

"Very enjoyable" I answered meekly.

"Oh good, my name is Eric Northman" he held out his hand which I took. Eric flipped my hand over and kissed the back of it, I have to admit I blushed.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"You too Miss Stackhouse, you may go back to your friend but please know I will be watching" he said with a grin before the female vampire made a motion with her hand saying that was my que to leave. I nodded and quickly walked back over to Tara.

"What was all that about?" She whispered as some people where still watching us.

"I have no idea but one thing I do know..." I trailed off.

"I need another drink!" We said together, laughing as we walked back over to the bar.

* * *

A few hours later Tara and I were dancing, the alcohol well and truely in our systems. I couldn't resist taking occasional glances towards Eric who, as promised, was watching me with an expression that confused me. It wasn't a smile on his lips but there was definitely something going on with them. Gosh those lips, they look so juicy. I gasped. What was I thinking? I couldn't be attracted to this vampire surely? I took another glance up at him but was surprised to see he wasn't sat on his throne anymore but instead was walking towards me. I gulped again.

"Miss Stackhouse?" He said as he reached us.

"Y-yes?" I smiled shakily.

"I would like to request your presence by my side tomorrow evening" he stated.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"I would be very much grateful if you would join me here tomorrow night" he said again.

"I heard what you said, I just don't understand what you mean" I clarified, shocked with this new found confidence.

"There will be a chair beside mine tomorrow evening, there is an invitation to sit in that chair and I would very much like for you to accept" he said before walking off, not answering my question in any way.

I looked at Tara who seemed just as shocked as me. She shrugged her shoulders at the expression on my face and I couldn't stop myself from glancing back at Eric. He was back on his throne, the woman from the door standing behind him but to the left, a hand placed on his shoulder. Who is she? Is she his sister? His bodyguard? Lover? Girlfriend? Wife? I felt jealousy seep through my blood as my thoughts continued. I walked confidently over to Eric and he smiled.

"Miss Stackhouse" he greeted.

"Call me Sookie and I will be here tomorrow" I told him firmly.

"Oh wonderful" he grinned. "See you then Sookie" he said before standing up, whispering something to the woman and walking past me, brushing my shoulder as he did so. I shivered, not in a cold way but in an excited way. What had I just agreed to? Why did he want me here tomorrow night? And most importantly...

Why in Gods name have I never been to this bar before?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything.**

**Second chaper up at last :) Sorry it took a while but I have never written anything like this before and I don't want it rushed :) As promised it is much longer than the last one :)**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up the next morning with a feeling of dread. Why did I agree to go back to Fangtasia tonight, ALONE! Not that any of my human friends could protect me if Eric tried anything but still the comfort of knowing at least one person in the bar would soothe me a little. Maybe I could arrange for Tara and Lafayette to be there? Secretly without me? Or maybe I could just cancel? I could tell Eric something came up at work. Damn, I can't cancel I don't have a number to ring and leave a message and I am pretty sure the myth that vampires sleep during the day is actually true.

The battle in my mind continued for an hour as I got out of bed and had my morning shower. I was still fretting and trying to come up with a reason or a way to cancel when I went downstairs and saw my gran cooking in the kitchen.

"Morning Sookie" she smiled at me.

"Morning gran" I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I heard you in the shower and thought we could have pancakes for breakfast" my gran explained. I smiled and nodded. My gran was a mother to me. Since my parents died when I was 7 she has always been my protector, my carer, my friend but most of all my confidante. I know I can tell her absolutely anything and she wouldn't judge.

"Hey, gran?" I spoke up.

"Yes sweetheart?" She turned and looked at me.

"C-can I ask you something? Tell you something" I asked.

"Of course you can Sook, what is it?" She asked as she walked over with our pancakes and sat across from me at the table.

"I, I went to that vampire bar, Fangtasia last night with Tara..." I started, she nodded. "And the owner of the bar kinda took a liking to me and he 'requested' my presence at the bar again tonight" I explained.

"Okay..." She said.

"I am just a little worried about why he wants me there and the fact that I will be alone" I continued.

"So I am guessing you agreed to go?" She questioned.

"I kinda got the impression I wasn't able to decline the invitation but I also..." I trailed off.

"What Sookie?" Gran asked.

"There was this female vampire..." I started. "She was quite close to him, kind of protective really, and I started thinking about her being his girlfriend or wife and I kinda felt jealous" I blushed and looked down at my breakfast.

"My, my Sookie" she smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You like this vampire?" She asked.

"I... I don't know him" I frowned.

"Don't know who?" Came a masculine voice. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at my big brother.

"Jason!" I smiled and got up to hug him.

"I smelt the pancakes from my house" he chuckled as he kissed gran.

"Sure you did" she laughed.

"So, come on, who don't you know?" Jason asked me.

"Oh..." I was uncomfortable now. Jason wasn't very discrete when it came to his dislike of vampires.

"A vampire who owns that bar" Gran answered, I sighed.

"What!" Jason yelled. "Sookie, please tell me you did not go to Fangtasia last night?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see what it was like..." I defended my actions.

"Ok, but why does having to know this vamp have anything to do with a one off visit?" He asked.

"I kinda agreed I would go again tonight... For him" I whispered the last part.

"Sookie, you fucking idiot!" He yelled, more furious now.

"Jason Stackhouse watch your language" Gran scolded him as she got up to wash the dishes.

"Sorry Gran but Sookie is being so stupid" he glared at me.

"Since when did you own me Jason?" I raised my voice slightly this time.

"Since I am the oldest and care about you!" He exclaimed.

"Well I am an adult and can take care of myself!" I huffed and walked upstairs.

I stomped into my bedroom and slammed my door. I loved my brother to death but god at times I really disliked the way he treated me. I understand he feels the need to protect me now that our parents are gone but he is sometimes so suffocating. I just wish he would let me make my own decisions and if they turn out to be wrong or mistakes then I will learn from them. I am not stupid, I do understand the risk going to that bar alone holds but I have to trust my head when it tells me everything will be ok. The battle I was having with myself earlier was now over, Jason had helped me make my mind up. I was going tonight.

* * *

I sighed as I let the rays of sun hit my body. I was laying out in the back garden in some shorts and a bikini top trying to relax before I had to go to work. I had planned out what time I was going to Fangtasia. I had work until 10:00pm and then I could come home get changed and go to the bar after that. As the day went on I was slowly becoming to feel excited. I don't know why but I had a feeling something was going to happen tonight that could potentially change my life. I know that may seem like an exaggerated statement to make but that is how I view things and when I get feelings about a situation I tend to go with them as I am a firm believer in everything happening for a reason.

"Sookie?"

"Yes gran?" I turned to the house to look at her.

"What time are you working today?" She asked.

"4" I answered.

"Okay, well I am going to a charity drive at the church, have a good day and be careful tonight" she warned.

"I always am gran" I smiled. "Love you"

"Love you too my Sookie" she said before going back into the house to get her things.

After I heard gran leave the house I decided I probably should start getting ready for work. I worked in my friends grill/bar called Merlotte's. Sam, the owner, was lovely. He was very protective of me and I saw him as another big brother. He wasn't as in my face as Jason was which was good and I sometimes found myself going to him when I had a problem. He was quite a rational man, so would listen before deciding on what to do whereas Jason would just flip out as soon as he heard something he didn't like.

I changed into my work shorts and white T-Shirt. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and slipped on my shoes. I then picked up my cell and dialled Tara's number.

"Hey Sook" she answered the call.

"Hey Tara, you ok?" I asked.

"Yep, how are you? Are you still going to Fangtasia tonight?" She asked.

"I am good thanks and yeah of course I am" I laughed.

"Oh..."

"What?" I frowned.

"Are you sure going there is a good idea? I mean you don't know anything about this Eric apart from the fact he ownes the bar" Tara said, concern evident in her voice.

"Tara, I am a big girl and I am sensible! Trust me ok?" I tried to ease her.

"Hmmm, just promise to call me or Lafayette should you need anything ok?" She urged.

"I will!" I smiled. "I was just calling to see if you needed a ride to work?" I told her.

"Oh! Yes please" she said.

"Ok, I will pick you up in 20 minutes?"

"Ok Sook, see you soon" she replied.

"Bye Tara" I said hanging up and grabbing my bag. I put my cell, purse and a few other things in it before grabbing my car keys of the night stand and making my way downstairs.

I made sure to lock the door on my way out and then hopped into my car. I loved my little car. It was old and yellow. Jason calls it a scrap heap as it is nothing like his truck, which is pretty cool really, but I love my little bumble bee as I call it. It gets me from A to B which is all I need.

As I drove down the road I put on some music quietly and hummed along to myself, tapping the steering wheel with my fingers. I loved driving. I liked to wind my window down on hot days, untie my hair and feel it blowing around me in the breeze. I just feel so free when I am driving.

Soon enough I was pulling up outside Tara's house. She had recently just moved back in with her alocoholic mother who swore she was off the drink, although I don't believe that for one second. Lafayette let Tara stay with him for a few months until Tara's mum sorted herself out. I just have to stand by Tara and support her if her mother falls off the wagon again as they say. I climbed out of my car and walked up to the porch. I knocked on the door and after a few moments heard shuffling feet.

"Why, Sookie, how lovely to see you" Tara's mum smiled.

"Hey Ms Thornton" I greeted.

"Come on in" she offered.

"Thanks" I smiled and followed her through the door. The house still smelt of stale alcohol and cigerettes, I had to really hold back a gag. Ms Thornton sat on her sofa whilst I hovered by the door.

"Take a seat Sookie" Ms Thornton patted the spot beside her. Just as I was about to decline Tara walked into the room.

"Oh hey Sook" she hugged me.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep, I am going to work Momma, I'll be home later" Tara told her mother before kissing her cheek and heading for the door.

"Was nice seeing you again Ms Thornton" I smiled politely.

"You too Sookie, don't be a stranger now" I simply nodded and followed after Tara.

Once we were in the car and driving down the road to work I decided to speak up. I needed to air my thoughts to my best friend.

"Hey, Tara?" I started.

"Yeah?" She smiled at me.

"H-how is your mom doing?" I approached the subject gently.

"I don't know, she swears shes off the booze but I think that is just bullshit" she sighed.

"Then why move back in?" I frowned, fully expecting Tara to believe Ms Thronton when she says she has quit drinking.

"She's my mom Sook and I have to give her the benefit of the doubt" she shrugged.

"Hmmmm... Well just be careful 'k?" I told her.

"I will" she smiled.

"I just don't want you having another vodka bottle smashed over your head" I stated.

"I know Sook" she nodded.

The car ride was mostly silent from then, just my radio humming quietly. Tara was a very balsy and outspoken girl. She didn't take no crap from anyone and if she has a problem with you believe me you will know about it. However, when it came to Ms Thornton it all changed. To me Tara was honest and told me the truth but if anyone other than myself or Lafayette said anything against her mother she would flip out.

As I parked my car in the parking lot I spotted Lafayette having a cigerette. I hated that habit. Tara and I jumped out of the car and headed over to him.

"Hey ladies" he greeted.

"Hey cous" Tara smiled.

"How you doing there Sook? I hear you have a date with a vamp tonight" he winked.

"It is **not **a date!" I exclaimed, shooting Tara a look.

"Hey, I never said it was a date" she said defensively, holding her hands up in a 'don't shoot' positiong.

"Hmmm.. Anyway, it isn't" I said. "I am simply going to see what he wants and if I get bored or don't like it I will leave" I shrugged as we entered the bar.

"You think you can just leave?" Lafayette questioned.

"Of course I can" I laughed. "Eric, no matter how powerful he may be, cannot and I believe he will not keep me there if don't want to be there" I explained, trying to convince myself as much as him.

"Hmmm... Just make sure your phone has a full battery ok?" Tara pondered.

"Yes mother" I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Hey! I am only looking out for you" she defended.

"I know, let's just get to work" I said as I reached the room where we kept our belongings.

"Hey Sook, hey Tara" Sam, the owner, greeted us.

"Hey Sam" I smiled. "We busy?" I wondered.

"Quite, looks like a good tip night anyway" he informed us.

"Yes!" I giggled and he rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Arlene" I giggled at the auburn haired waitress. "You are terrible!" I shook my head as she continued to gossip.

"Well I am sorry Sook but she makes people see her that way" she shrugged before walking over to one of her tables with their bill. I laughed and waited for Tara, who worked behind the bar, to pour me a jug of beer.

"There you go Sook" she smiled.

"Thanks" I smiled back before walking towards one of my tables. The bar was always filled with sound, chatter and laughter. One of the reasons I loved working here so much was because of just that. Sam had done so well setting this place up single handed. I was very proud of my dear friend. "There you go guys" I smiled to my customers as I put the jug down. Suddenly the room fell silent and I frowned. I turned around and my eyes went wide. There, standing at the bar was a vampire. A vampire had never set foot in Merlotte's in the whole time they had become 'public'.

"May I help you sir?" Sam asked politely.

"I would just like a true blood please" the vampire spoke in a very strong southern accent.

"Please take a seat and someone will bring it over" Sam said. Arlene and myself rushed over to the bar.

"I am not associating with a vampire Sam!" Arlene exclaimed.

"Arlene!" I gasped. "He hasn't done no harm to you" I whispered harshly. "Give it me Sam" I held out my hand. My boss handed me the bottle of slightly warmed true blood, apparently it tastes beter that way, and I walked over to the vampire. I could feel everyones eyes on me. "There you go Mr..." I trailed off.

"Compton, Bill Compton" he introduced himself.

"Well, Mr. Compton my name is Sookie Stackhouse and if you need anything out just holler ok?" I smiled.

"Thank you Ms Stackhouse" he nodded.

I walked back over to the bar. The chatter around the room crept back up and the silence was no longer awkward, although people still kept taking glances at Mr. Compton.

"Why is he here?" Arlene whispered.

"Same as every other person in this bar Arlene" I rolled my eyes.

"I just find him creepy" she held her hands up defensively.

"You need to get with the times! He may be the first vampire to enter this bar but I can guarantee that he won't be the last" I stated before going around the back to get some more beers for behind the bar.

Arlene was a nice woman but oh my lord could she gossip! And she was definitely a judgemental woman. Take tonight for example, she doesn't know Mr. Compton personally but because he is a vampire she is automatically grouping him in with the nasty vampires out there when, in reality, he could very well be a nice man. I placed the bottles I had collected on the bar and Terry, Arlene's fiancee began to stock up the fridge.

"Sorry about Arlene Sook" Terry apologised. He was such a lovely man and bless him for putting up with Arlene and her ways.

"You don't need to apologise Terry, I just wish she wouldn't judge people the way she does" I shrugged.

"You know Arlene, very opionated" he laughed.

"Hmmm" I laughed too. I then looked towards the vampire, I caught his gaze and he sent me a look. I walked over to see if he needed anything else. "Would you like another true blood ?" I asked, lifting his now empty bottle.

"No, that will be all thank you Ms. Stackhouse and please, call me Bill" he told me as he handed me some money.

"Very well then you may call me Sookie" I smiled.

"Keep the change Sookie" he said before he walked out of the bar. I stood, watching after him for a few seconds before walking back over to the bar and handing Terry the money to put in the cash register. He handed me my tips and I placed them in my apron pocket. I glanced up at the clock and saw it was already 9:30pm. I sighed and headed back out to my tables to start clearing away empty plates and glasses.

* * *

"Sookie!" I heard my name being called as I walked to my car. I smiled when I turned and saw Tara.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just... Be careful Sook" she hugged me.

"I always am Tara" I smiled.

"I know..." she nodded.

"I'll call you" I told her.

"Yeah" she smiled and went back inside to finish her shift. I climbed into my car and drove back to my home. I had my outfit already ready on my bed so just needed to go home, get changed and then I was ready to leave for Fangtasia. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I just kept thinking why did Eric want me there? Did he genuinely like me after that brief encounter or did he have an ulterior motive? I saw no lights on when I reached the house meaning gran was in bed. I quietly crept up the stairs and into my bedroom. I changed from my work uniform and into my white, floaty dress. It was knee length with thin straps and had a flower design going around the bottom. I slipped on my flat, white shoes and added a hint of blusher and mascara. I put on a headband to hold my hair back and then sprayed on some perfume. I crept into gran's bedroom amd smiled at her peaceful frame. I bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Love you" I whispered before leaving her room. I went back downstairs and out of the door. I climbed into my car again and saw it was 10:45pm. I sighed and started the drive to Fangtasia. I put the music on to try and control my thoughts but it didn't work. My mind was running away with itself and my heart pounding. I kept taking deep breaths and counting to ten in my head. I didn't usually get this nervous. I just couldn't comprehend what I was feeling.

As I parked my car in the parking lot I could see the people queuing to get in. I took a breath and prepared myself for their thoughts to be screamed at me. I got out of the car and started to walk towards the entrance. I spotted the female vampire again and she noticed me and smirked.

"Sookie Stackhouse" she said, everyone turning to look at me.

"Sorry, I don't know your name" I apologised.

"Pam" she said simply.

"Pam" I nodded.

"Eric is waiting for you" she mused. "Follow me" she said. I simply did as I was told.

As I walked towards the door people were screaming their thoughts at me as predicted. Let me just say they weren't exactly best pleased that I was getting to go straight in and that Eric was waiting for me. I tried to block them out and just as my wall was built back up it was knocked straight back down as I entered the main room. There were even more people in here and it was back to the vulgar thoughts like last night. People made me sick thinking these things. I noticed Eric in the same spot as last night, an empty chair by his side. He wasn't actually going to just sit on the stage with me was he? I frowned as we got closer and noticed his smile as we reached him. He stood up and reached out his hand. I nervously took it in mine and smiled shakily.

"Good evening my dear Sookie" he spoke as I got up to his level. I never noticed last night how tall he was. I only just reached his shoulder!

"Good evening Eric" I nodded.

"I am so pleased you could join me" he smiled. "Please sit" I slowly sat down in the chair beside his and noticed everyone's eyes on me. People were shouting violent and aggressive things at me. Thank god I was with a vampire who could break anyone otherwise I would be fearing for my life. "I assume you had a nice day?" He asked. I just felt awkward having a conversation in the middle of a stage.

"I did thank you" I smiled awkwardly.

"Are you feeling ok?" Eric asked.

"To be honest, I kind of feel awkward sitting in the middle of a stage, talking to a vampire I don't know with a room full of strangers watching me" I told him and he chuckled.

"I can see how that would make you awkward" he stated, not giving any indication to do anything about what I just said.

"Why do you want me here?" I asked the question I was dying to know the answer to.

"I am intrigued by you Sookie" he answered. "I don't normally have an attraction to human women beyond that of a sexual one" he said honestly. "But with you it is so much more than that" he added.

"Why? We barely spoke yesterday" I frowned.

"See, as vampire, I don't need physical conversations to figure someone out... Or normally I don't..." he trailed off.

"Meaning...?"

"I... I am finding it difficult to figure you out Sookie... I can't sense your vibe same as usual... I even tried to glamour you last night and that didn't work" he shook his head with a frown of his own.

"Excuse me? Glamour?" I asked, confusion evident in my voice.

"Glamouring is something vampires can do to get a human to do something, say something or go somewhere and make them think they want to and go along with it" Eric explained.

"So it is kind of like a form of manipulation?" I asked.

"I suppose you could call it that, yes" he nodded.

"Hmmm... And you can't glamour me?" I pondered.

"No, it is very frustrating" he laughed.

"Why would you want to glamour me?" I questioned.

"Many reasons that I would not want to voice out loud" he winked. I blushed.

"C-can other vampires glamour me?" I changed the subject back.

"Well I asked Pam to try and she couldn't either so I am assuming not" he said.

"Thank god for that!" I sighed and he laughed again. I joined in this time. I was feeling a little more relaxed now that I knew why he wanted me here.

* * *

"Can I ask a sort of personal question?" I asked a while later.

"Of course" Eric smiled.

"How do you know Pam?" I asked with a blush. Eric chuckled.

"I am her maker" he said.

"Maker?" I frowned.

"Yes, I am the one who made Pam a vampire" he nodded.

"So you bit her?" I asked.

"Well, it took a little more than just biting her but yes that is involved" he explained.

"How long have you been a vampire?" I asked another question.

"A long time..." he said.

"How long?"

"I used to be a viking" was his answer.

"Wow" I whispered.

"Does that bother you?"

"What? Your age?" I asked and he nodded.

"No, why would it bother me?" I frowned.

"Because I am extremely old" he smiled.

"You don't look old" I mumbled.

"Hmmmm" he grinned.

"What?" I laughed.

"Are you saying you like the way I look?" He teased. I laughed and shook my head. It was kind of strange sitting here. At first I was very self-conscious but now I felt like we were the only ones in the room and I kept forgetting Eric was even a vampire! He seemed so normal and human. It was only when he mentioned a vampire term that I reminded myself he was indeed a vampire.

"Eric?" We both turned to the sound of Pam's voice.

"Yes?" He asked, seeming a little aggitated.

"May I have a word?" She requested.

"Is this important? I told you I wanted no interruptions during my time with Sookie" he said through gritted teeth. I felt awkward again.

"I am sorry master" Pam said.

"It's ok Eric" I spoke up. "I should get going anyway, it is rather late" I mentioned.

"Let me escourt you home" he said.

"I will be fine" I protested.

"I may be a vampire Sookie but I am very much the gentleman too, I will not allow a beautiful young woman such as yourself to drive home alone" he said, a tone of finality in his voice. I simply nodded and blushed at the beautiful comment he made.

"Eric..." Pam said again.

"Pam, whatever it is I will deal with it in a while, I am taking Sookie home first" he told his child and then it seemed to look like they said something through their minds and before I could blink Pam was off. "Now, shall we leave?" Eric turned to me and smiled.

"Sure" I smiled back and followed Eric off the stage and through the bar. Everyone's eyes were on us again and I felt nervous. I clenched my fists by my side and looked behind me before feeling Eric's hand on the bottom of my back, leading me through the door. I shivered at his touch and he grinned at me.

I led Eric towards my car and he offered to drive. I shook my head and explained I am the only one to drive my car and he chuckled. I slid into the driver's seat and buckled up. I started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. It was silent for a few moments. I was glad for that, I needed to think. I didn't know what tonight was.

"Eric?" I spoke.

"Yes Sookie?" He looked at me.

"Why... What was the purpose of tonight?" I asked.

"To get to know each other" he simply said.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because, as I explained earlier, I find myself intrigued by you and want to know more about the beautiful human who makes me nervous" he admitted.

"**I** make **you** nervous?" I frowned, glancing at him then back to the road.

"Yes, I just don't like not being able to read you the way I can others" Eric explained.

"And you don't like not being able to glamour me?" I teased him.

"There is always that" he laughed. "Do you have to drive so slow?" He asked.

"I am going at the speed limit" I answered.

"Exactly! Slow" he sighed.

"Well I do apologise for not being as fast as a vampire!" I told him jokingly.

"I am driving next time" he informed me.

"Next time?" I grinned.

"Of course" he grinned back.

"What if I don't want a next time?" I tried.

"Please, Sookie we both know that is not the case" he smirked.

"Whatever" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

The rest of the journey home was silent but comfortable. I had actually really enjoyed myself tonight. Eric was funny, sweet and so clever. I was very interested in the things he had seen and I genuinely did want to see him again. I wasn't quite ready to reveal all of myself to him, meaning my 'talent' but eventually I will. I just need to be able to trust someone before I tell them. I don't keep it a secret exactly, if someone randomly asked if I was telepathic I would answer yes, luckily that isn't a question you ask someone everyday. As I pulled up outside my house I noticed Eric checking it out. I climbed out of the car and before I was even standing up straight Eric was by my side. I smiled and closed the car door before going up to my porch.

"Thank you for inviting me tonight, I actually had a nice time" I told him.

"You sound surprised?" He laughed.

"I was just kind of nervous, I didn't know what hanging out with a vampire would be like" I shrugged.

"But now?" He asked.

"As I said... I enjoyed myself" I smiled.

"Well I am glad" he smiled. "Should I visit you tomorrow evening?" Eric asked.

"If you would like" I smiled.

"Very well, goodnight Sookie" Eric placed a gentle kiss to my cheek and I sighed.

"Goodnight Eric" I whispered before entering my home and closing the door. I leant my back against it as it clicked shut and closed my eyes. I had a huge smile on my face. I was very much looking forward to tomorrow evening with the gorgeous vampire.

**So... How did I do? Pretty please review! They are what helps me carry on with my story :) They are my inspiration and motivation :)**

**Paige x **


End file.
